


Finding Shawn, Finding Lassie

by Ifyouthknew



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Terminal Illnesses, You heard about Pluto? That's messed up, fluff?, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifyouthknew/pseuds/Ifyouthknew
Summary: Shawn and Lassie go to Disneyland for a one-day trip. Unfortunately but as expected, they lose each other. Will they find their better half before time runs out? Will Donald Duck and Pluto be of some help?
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Finding Shawn, Finding Lassie

“Shawn, wait here. I’ll be out in a minute,” Lassiter said outside a restroom in Disneyland, hurriedly handing his boyfriend everything he was holding—a Winnie-the-Pooh stuff toy, a green balloon, his backpack, and a half-eaten popsicle.

“No, you won’t,” Shawn told him. “I see the way you’re twisting and twiddling. It’s number two no doubt. And you always get constipated when you travel. Since I have been living with you for ten months without a break, I estimate your time of pooping today between eight to ten minutes.”

“Whatever.” Lassiter had no patience for Shawn’s intimate deduction when nature called. He didn’t even have time to celebrate the fact Shawn dropped his psychic act without prompting this time.

As he was turning around, ready to bolt into the restroom, Shawn stopped him by taking his hand. “Wait.” Snatching a Mickey Mouse ear headband from Lassiter’s head, Shawn gave him a grin. “We don’t want this to fall into the toilet.”

“Right. Just sit on the bench. Don’t go anywhere. I really need to go.”

This whole one-day trip to Disneyland was Shawn’s idea. Lassiter’s workload had doubled last month. It was mainly good old paperwork upon Chief Vick’s request to “welcome” the state inspection, in which field Shawn would be of no use. The only goal for this trip was to alleviate Lassiter’s pent-up stress. Even if it was just one day. Even if Shawn had to, must, and was obligated to enjoy this magnificent wonderland…It was just a little sacrifice. Not a big deal if he could cheer his boyfriend up.

Lassiter had told Shawn, firmly, twice, that the best way was to stay at home with his boyfriend all day while dressed in pajamas. But seeing Shawn had made one-quarter of a decent plan, as much as he could manage, and bought two tickets beforehand as a surprise, Lassiter kissed him on the lips and eventually agreed to go. Well, truth be told, it was mainly because of Shawn’s pleading puppy eyes. Lassiter didn’t have the heart to say no or agree begrudgingly. In the end, he agreed gladly. As long as Shawn is happy, he is happy.

Shawn sat on the bench, licking and sucking Lassiter’s popsicle again and again. Before he knew it, it was gone. Not one to deprive his boyfriend’s privilege to delicious flavors, Shawn set out to buy him a new one. It needed to be better, rather than this bland vanilla taste.

When Lassiter got out after nine minutes (he looked at his watch and shrugged at Shawn’s another embarrassing but accurate statement about him), he found the designated-bench they had talked about not occupied by anyone.

“Damn it, Shawn!” Lassiter growled, more peeved than usual considering the fact his phone was dropped into the toilet and rendered useless, and the one item saved beforehand was his mouse ears Shawn was so fond of. It wasn’t as surprising that Shawn would get lost in a park after all these years. Shawn is a kid who never grows up.

Reaching the nearest payphone, he called Shawn immediately ready to give him another lecture while turning in his spot fruitlessly trying to find the man among a sea of travelers. He had only two numbers memorized in mind—Juliet’s, the station’s, and Shawn’s.

“Sorry, the person you are calling cannot accept calls at this time,” a polite and patient female voice informed him. Lassiter had told Shawn he needed to buy a new phone because the one he had drained out the battery like an opened dam. Like always, Shawn didn’t put that in mind.

 _All right. No need to panic. You know what to do._ Lassiter didn’t want to sit and wait, which would mean handing control over to Shawn and let him decide whether their reunion was near or even possible. He headed toward a Guest Service in long strides. _This is not stress relief._

* * *

Not yet finding the perfect ice-cream or popsicle, Shawn returned to the original bench disappointed. Lassiter wasn’t there.

“Lassie,” Shawn called out, walking into the restroom. “Lassie. You in here?”

“I don’t think we are allowed to bring our pets inside,” a stranger washing his hands in the sink answered. Before Shawn could explain, that man walked past him and winked. “I won’t tell.”

Lassiter wasn’t on the toilet. His phone was dead. He ate Lassiter’s popsicle. Lassiter didn’t have his Mickey Mouse ear headband. This trip just became a total disaster and it was only one in the afternoon! He couldn’t even begin to imagine how lost Lassiter must feel right now. Parks like this aren’t familiar territory for the older man after all.

Not someone to cave before a difficult situation which resembled hide-and-seek so much, Shawn set out to find his boy.

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t help me?” Lassiter seethed. “I lost someone.”

Buckling under Lassiter’s intimidating manner, the young man working at the Guest Service wished he hadn’t applied for a job here. “Well, if you lost a kid, we could help you. But, you know, your boyfriend is an adult. So…” He laughed nervously. “Have you tried calling him?”

Lassiter stormed out, slamming the door shut forcefully behind him.

Next, he went to the Haunted Mansion, knowing that must be one of the locations Shawn wouldn’t miss. It was more or less due to the fact Shawn told him so directly in their car drive here.

Lassiter waited at the entrance for an hour. He debated whether this was the best strategy. If he sat and waited here, what was different than on that bench?

Borrowing a pen from a traveler, he wrote down all the attractions Shawn _might_ have mentioned on his palm. He felt a bit guilty and regretful not paying attention when Shawn was rambling about which ones were worth waiting in line and which ones were not Disney’s best work—a waste of time.

After an impatient phone call with Juliet who asked too many questions and gave him Gus’s number eventually without Lassiter offering any explanation and another phone call with Gus who told him all the locations Shawn would end up at, including the attractions, diners, and shops.

“You haven’t been to this Disneyland with him, have you?” Lassiter asked Gus, slightly unbelieving.

“No. Why?”

“Nothing.” Lassiter hung up. Lassiter had known Shawn for five years and Gus had had 28 years ahead of him. He couldn’t help but hink if it were Gus who lost Shawn instead of him, he would have found him long ago. An invisible hand closed around his neck. Lassiter wished he had more time with Shawn. He wasn’t asking for 28 more years. Just ten more years. No, five more years would suffice.

* * *

Shawn, on the other hand, tried to use his vision. Well, not his psychic vision. His real 20/20 vision, plus a binocular. He went as high as possible.

“Lassie!” Shawn yelled, binoculars sticking to his eyes while circling on Dumbo the Flying Elephant,.

“Lassie!” While going up and down on Jumpin’ Jellyfish.

“Lassie!” While spinning on Astro Orbiter.

“Lassie!” Shawn screamed while diving with the Incredicoaster. Though this one made him more than a little sick. Binoculars were forgotten, his eyes squeezed shut.

Not that he didn’t enjoy those entertainments at all, which would be lying—not very becoming of him, Shawn felt a heavy tug in his heart. It wasn’t caused by an empty stomach, but an empty seat beside him.

It was now four o’clock, three hours since he had parted with Lassiter. He was getting more anxious and disappointed. He really hoped Lassiter would find something to enjoy, or to past the time, even without him.

Shawn clenched his fists and pouted. _No! Lassie doesn’t know how to have fun! If I haven’t dragged him out here, he would be all Lassie-sad-face on the couch. I have to find him._

Lifting his head up, he found his hope—a parade was passing next to him. “Donald! Donald!” Shawn waved frantically at Donald Duck who was standing on a balcony of a castle being pushed forward. “Can you do me a favor?”

Donald waved back but didn’t say anything. Shawn squeezed himself through the crowd and kept up with the parade. “I lost my boyfriend. Can I go around the park with you so I can find him? He’s a grown-up, yes. But all these crowds make him shrivel up if I’m not with him. You see, this is supposed to be a relaxing vacation for him. I’ll just hop on.” Shawn took Donald’s silence as consent, ignoring the fact Donald was just a mascot.

Shawn hopped on even though Donald shook his duck head as much as possible and waving his hands no. The crowd applauded when he climbed onto the balcony where Donald was smiling at him. Although he had some suspicion the real expression underneath was much less pleasant, Shawn paid no more mind. The most important thing was to find Lassiter.

“You look awfully pale,” Donald said, continuing to wave at children and adults beneath him and giving out flying kisses.

“I told you I lost my boyfriend.”

“You must really love him. Can’t stand a minute without him, huh? I understand. I just got married. But you need to leave. Kids will think this is appropriate and start swarming up. This could be dangerous.”

“He has leukemia. My boyfriend. We don’t have much time together,” Shawn lied after a beat, crossing his fingers behind his back. _Sorry, Lassie!_

Donald turned around, facing Shawn who leaned against the railing, big cartoony eyes watching the lonely back. “All right. You can stay up here.” Shawn beamed. “But on one condition,” Donald said, gesturing one with a large finger.

The crowd cheered again on two sides of the parade. Joy was in the air. It didn’t reach Shawn.

* * *

The sun went down behind the Sleeping Beauty Castle quietly. Darkness soon devoured the sky. Kids were no less excited and parents were no more relaxed.

Lassiter ambled his way back to the bench and sank down on the curb beside it. The bench would have been a better option, but it was occupied by a Pluto, Mickey Mouse’s dog friend. Pluto’s head bowed, orange arms dangling like jelly.

Lassiter could relate. His feet were sore, mouth dry, stomach empty. It had been a long day.

Fireworks started at a distance, next to the Sleeping Beauty Castle. He was too far away to be annoyed by the exploding noises but still close enough to be captivated. There was no way he could look away.

Out of nowhere, Lassiter started sobbing silently. With one hand supporting his forehead, he couldn’t stop the whole-body tremble. He isn’t someone who drops tears easily, neither is Shawn. But this was an extenuating circumstance Lassiter was willing to indulge himself once in.

Pluto scrooched sideways and patted the seat next to him. Lassiter went willingly. He longed for some back support. And something about the hairiness and softness made him feel safe. Pluto gazed at him lovingly with his big, smiley puppy eyes reminding him much of Shawn, the one he loves who was nowhere to be seen now. Another wave of loss surged toward him.

Pluto patted his left shoulder (or was it arm? It was a big hand/paw), suggesting him to lean on it.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lassiter huffed, wiping away his tears that wouldn’t stop.

Pluto patted his shoulder again, scrooching nearer till their thighs and arms met.

“All right.” Lassiter didn’t have the strength to refuse the small kindness from a cartoon dog anymore.

“It’s my Shawn. I’m losing him,” Lassiter started without prompting. “We don’t have much time together.”

He took Pluto’s silence as an inquisition. “He’s got leukemia. The chemo didn’t work. He looks fine, really. People always say he looks pale but I don’t see it. He’s still that same old Shawn. Sometimes it feels like nothing’s changed.

“He had to drag me to this park. ‘Have some fun together,’ he said. Then he abandoned me in a public restroom. I know he’ll come up with some lame excuse like he went to buy me another popsicle because he ate mine.

“I don’t need a popsicle! I told him not to leave. Guess what? He left. He wouldn’t listen. He never listens. All I want is to be by his side and he won’t even grant me that wish. Now he’s all alone out there.

“It’s just plain selfishness…Yeah, go ahead, leave your partner on Earth to mourn you for the rest of his cursed life. Let him be miserable by himself.

“I used to hate those fireworks. Loud, unpredictable, inserting, attention-seeking. All in all obnoxious. But something you can never peel your eyes away from. I never thought I would admit it, but he’s just so dazzling.”

Lassiter let out a small laugh as he recalled Shawn dazzled and stretched onto his laps.

“He’s the fireworks of my life, Pluto. Now he’ll be gone…And I’ll be left alone in the dark again. I hate him. I just hate him. When I see him again I’ll put a leash on him so he would never get away. No offense, Pluto.”

Next to him, Pluto removed his giant head. “I’m sorry, Lassie. I didn’t find you an upper-class popsicle.”

Lassiter snapped his head up and gave Shawn a hard shove.

Shawn tumbled backward, spine colliding with the arm of the bench. “Ouch, Lassie! I’m sick, remember? Give the dying man some break. And I don’t mean breaking my bones.”

Lassiter didn’t say a word, glaring at the head floating above a dog’s body in front of him.

Shawn reached out his dog paw tentatively and rubbed the other man’s chest. “There, there. Lassie, don’t cry.”

Lassiter slapped the paw away.

“Reach inside my costume. I have something of yours,” Shawn said.

Lassiter searched the costume up and down with his eyes.

Shawn rolled his eyes. “Just—through the neck. It’s so warm inside here. I don’t want to take it off.”

Looking around and assuring himself no one would notice this small corner, Lassiter rolled up his sleeve and reached into the costume.

Shawn chuckled loudly and thrashed his body around when Lassiter’s long fingers tickled his stomach on accident. Lassiter threw him a warning look and kept reaching. Shawn kept squirming.

Finally, Lassiter found a hidden pocket inside the orange dog skin. In it was his Mickey Mouse ears. Not exactly his perse. Shawn bought it for him without his consent.

“Now, put it on. Apparently, you’ll only say things to Pluto and clamp up when it’s me. I can’t believe you could only tell a dog you think I’m dazzling,” Shawn accused with a smirk, “and also you hate me.”

Lassiter mumbled some words.

“What’s that?” Shawn grabbed one of Pluto’s ears and brought it near Lassiter’s mouth like a microphone.

“I said I don’t hate you! I love you!” Lassiter barked, shoving the ear away. This time, Pluto heard it clearly. Shawn heard it clearly.

“Come on. I’m available for hugs.” Shawn swept Lassiter into his arms, not waiting for a response. “Love you too,” Shawn whispered into his human elf-like ears.

Lassiter pressed himself against Shawn tightly. He isn’t a hugging person. But he always hugs Shawn as if he were his precious lunch money and if he couldn’t hold onto him, he would be empty inside. Recently, he always hugged Shawn like it could be the last time.

“You scared the crap out of me,” Lassiter said.

“I’m sorry. We’ll just stay at home next time.”

“If that’s what you wish.”

“It is. I’m tired, Lassie. I miss our bed.”

“Let’s go home.” Lassiter pulled away from the embrace reluctantly, Shawn’s arms still draping on his shoulders. “Where did you get this costume?”

“Donald Duck gave it to me. He said if I wanted to go look for you with the parade I had to dress accordingly.”

“So you found me that way?”

“No. After the parade ended I thought I’d try my luck here.”

Walking away from the bench arm in arm, Lassiter asked hesitantly, “Say, Shawn, what if you wear this home?”

“Seriously?” Shawn shined him a knowing smile, his face pink instead of pale.

“You know, Lassie is a dog too.”

And just like that, those two travelers found each other again. Round and round they went, crunching gravel beneath their shoes, passing through waves and waves of people. Who knew, it was in the first place that they met again, where they each wanted the other to be. In this journey they call life, time together would never be enough.


End file.
